My Virgin was Gone
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Keperawanannya terenggut secara paksa. Ini karena Sasuke sedang gelap mata/Fict Gaje/Oneshoot/Short fictlet/SasuSaku


"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari laptopnya ketika suara manja terdengar oleh telinganya. Dia melihat Sakura berlari kearahnya dan langsung duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ini sudah malam, Sakura. Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hehehe.. aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja. Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura dengan manja.

Sasuke mengelus rambut calon istrinya itu dan tersenyum.

"Kalau kita jadi suami istri nanti, kamu tidak akan merindukanku lagi." Sasuke mencubit hidung Sakura.

"Sakit, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mengusap hidungnya, "Kalau begitu, antarkan aku pulang. Aku lelah karena mencari gaun pernikahan kita seharian ini."

"Hn, baiklah. Ayo pulang."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika Sasuke menggenggam tangannya keluar dari apartemen pemuda itu.

 **My Virgin Was Gone**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang plagiat dan COPAS dalam bentuk apapun!**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Selamat membaca!**

Kata orang, janganlah menikah dengan wanita yang matre. Apalagi menghabiskan uangmu untuk keperluan yang tidak penting. Itu memang benar, tapi tidak semuanya benar.

Sakura tersenyum sembari membawa masuk berbagai belanjaan ke apartemen milik calon suaminya itu.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ketika Sakura memanggil namanya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan memberikan kartu kredit Sasuke kepada pemiliknya.

"Kenapa kamu mengambil kartu kreditku sembarangan, Sakura!"

Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar nada bicara calon suaminya yang tiba-tiba meninggi itu. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan calon suaminya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.."

"Jangan bicara apapun, Sakura! Kamu membelikan barang-barangmu dengan kartu kreditku! Aku tidak tahu kamu salah satu wanita yang matrealistis! Apa gajimu menjadi seorang dokter kurang, Sakura!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang tumpah. Sasuke sedang gelap mata sekarang. Dia tidak menyangka jika calon istrinya itu sama matrenya dengan wanita diluar sana. Cih! Semua wanita sama saja.

Sakura bisa merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang. Kemeja yang digunakannya dirobek paksa dan Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan ke seluruh tubuhnya, tanpa ada yang terlewati. Sakura terlalu shock dengan semua ini, dia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan keberangasan calon suaminya. Sasuke menggagahinya malam itu juga. Runtuh sudah harga dirinya sebagai wanita, keperawanannya terenggut secara paksa.

Sasuke telah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Memperkosa calon istrinya, sekarang dia sedang berada di ruang kerjanya sembari menghisap rokok. Dia puas setelah mengecap keperawanan milik Sakura, menikmati tubuh putih terawat miliknya. Tuntas sudah rasa penasarannya dengan tubuh Sakura, karena wanita itu memiliki prinsip tidak ada seks sebelum menikah.

Matanya melirik tas belanjaan milik Sakura. Dia penasaran dengan isi tas belanjaan calon istrinya itu. Karena dia di telepon oleh Kakashi, selaku tangan kanannya. Uang tabungannya diambil seperempatnya. Memang itu bukanlah jumlah yang banyak, tapi tetap saja dia membenci wanita matrealistis.

Matanya membulat tidak percaya melihat apa yang ada di dalam tas belanjaan milik Sakura. Cincin dan pakaian pernikahan mereka. Sial! Dia lupa jika seharusnya dirinya mengambil gaun pernikahan dan cincin pernikahan mereka. Karena dirinya sudah berjanji akan membiayai pernikahan mereka.

Tangannya mengambil sebuah note yang ditinggalkan Sakura.

 **Sasuke-kun, calon suamiku.**

 **Hehehe.. maafkan aku yang lancang tanpa izin mengambil kartu kreditmu. Aku sudah menelponmu tapi tidak diangkat, aku akan mengirimimu pesan tapi ponselku mati. Aku tahu kamu pasti lupa, jadi aku berinisiatif untuk mengambilnya sendiri. Hehe, maafkan aku ya, Sasuke-kun.**

Sasuke menjatuhkan kertas itu begitu saja. sial! Dia sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan kepada calon istrinya itu, tidak seharusnya dia melakukan hal itu! Sakura tidak berniat menghabiskan uangnya untuk berfoya-foya, gadis itu hanya ingin memberinya kejutan!

Dengan tergesa-gesa, dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan tidak menemukan Sakura dimanapun. Pakaiannya pun tidak ada, dia bisa melihat noda darah di sprei miliknya. Noda darah keperawanan milik Sakura yang direnggutnya secara paksa.

Kini, cintanya telah pergi karena kesalahannya.

"Sakura.. maafkan aku."

oOo

Sasuke berdiri di depan apartemen milik Sakura. Dia ingin meminta maaf kepada gadis berambut merah muda itu, tapi dia tahu. Kata maaf tidaklah cukup untuk menebus semua dosanya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya hati Sakura karena perbuatannya.

"Sakura! Buka pintunya!"

Sasuke hanya ingin gadisnya itu membukakan pintu dan dia akan bertanggung jawab untuk menebus semua dosa dan kesalahannya. Dia berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk menebusnya.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

"Ah- anda mencari, Sakura-san?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat nenek Chiyo yang merupakan tetangga dari Sakura.

"Apa Sakuranya ada?" tanyanya dengan sopan.

"Kalau tidak salah, pagi tadi dia bilang akan pindah."

Sasuke tertohok mendengar ucapan nenek Chiyo. Sakura pindah? Gadis itu meninggalkannya?!

"Kemana dia pindah, nenek?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia tidak mengatakannya, tapi sepertinya tempatnya sangat jauh."

Runtuh sudah semuanya. Ini karena nafsu dan amarahnya, kini cintanya benar-benar menghilang.

Seharian ini dia mencoba mencari keberadaan Sakura, tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak bisa menemukan calon istrinya dimanapun dia berada. Sial! Seharusnya dia tidak berfikiran negatif terhadap Sakura!

' _ddrrtt.. ddrrtt..'_

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya. Ternyata ibunya yang menelpon.

"Moshi-moshi, apa yang terjadi, bu?" tanyanya.

"Seharusnya ibu yang bertanya seperti itu. Orang tua Sakura baru saja menelpon dan membatalkan pernikahan kalian! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Maafkan aku bu. Aku telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan."

oOo

Sasuke menerima berbagai pukulan yang membuat tubuhnya bersimbah darah. Dia baru saja mengakui dosanya di depan seluruh keluarganya. Dosa yang membuat Sakura pergi dari hidupnya.

Dia masih bisa melihat pandangan kecewa dari kakak dan ayahnya, juga ibunya yang menangis sesenggrukan. Madara tak henti-hentinya mendaratkan pukulan ke tubuh Sasuke. Dia tidak melawan, ini konsekuensi karena merebut keperawanan Sakura secara paksa.

"Dasar bocah tengil kurang ajar! Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk bertindak tanpa otak terlebih dahulu! Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!"

"Ayah, sudah cukup."

Suara berat Fugaku menghentikan pukulan Madara. Pendiri Uchiha corp itu memandang kearah Fugaku.

"Seharusnya ayahlah yang memukulku. Aku yang gagal mendidiknya sebagai anak." Fugaku berlutut di hadapan Fugaku.

Madara menarik nafas panjang.

"Kita semua salah dalam membesarkan bocah kurang ajar ini. Mulai sekarang, kamu tidak akan kubebaskan berkeliaran!"

Sasuke perlahan kehilangan kesadaran, tapi sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang. Dia masih bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum.

"Sakura..."

oOo

"Aku ingin membuat pesta pernikahan kita yang mewah disini, di Osaka! Aku juga akan memesan kue pernikahan kita di toko Cherry Blossoms! Ayo, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam ketika tunangannya menarik tangannya memasuki salah satu toko kue. Toko kue itu memang sederhana, tapi kue-kue yang dipajang mampu menggugah selera pengunjung yang datang.

Empat bulan yang lalu, setelah kejadian pemukulan yang dilakukan kakeknya. Dia harus menebus dosanya dengan menikah dengan putri dari salah satu kolega kakeknya. Di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia tidak bisa melupakan Sakura.

"Selamat datang!" seorang pelayan berambut coklat menyapa mereka.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan pemilik toko roti ini, bisa?" tanya Shion.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu."

oOo

Sakura mengusap perutnya yang membuncit sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangannya. Pelayannya baru saja mengatakan jika ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya, jadilah dia harus keluar ruanganya untuk bertemu dengan pelanggannya. Pelanggan adalah raja, bukankah mereka harus mendapatkan pelayannya yang maksimal?

Sakura sedikit memperlambat langkahkanya ketika melihat pemilik rambut yang mengingatkannya dengan mantan calon suaminya dulu. Orang yang menanamkan benihnya di dalam rahimnya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura menepis pikiran konyolnya itu. Mana mungkin seorang Sasuke Uchiha mau datang ke toko roti kecil dan sederhana seperti toko rotinya.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing di pendengarannya. Onyxnya memandang Sakura yang sama terkejutnya ketika melihatnya.

"Saku-"

"Ah- anda pasti pemilik toko roti Cherry Blossoms ini!" Shion memotong kata-kata Sasuke dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Benar sekali, nona-"

"Shion, panggil saja seperti itu," ucap Shion, "Kenalkan, ini calon suami saya, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan duduk di hadapan pasangan itu. Matanya melirik Sasuke yang masih terdiam memandangnya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda, nona Uchiha dan tuan Uchiha." Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya. Dia tidak suka jika Sakura memanggilnya dengan marganya. Itu adalah hal yang paling dibencinya.

"Saya ingin memesan kue untuk pernikahan kami bulan depan." Shion mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Oh ya? Bisa tolong gambarkan kue yang anda inginkan?" Sakura mengambil bolpoint dan kertas, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Shion.

Shion segera menggambarkan kue impiannya. Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan mengusap perutnya yang membuncit. Semua tingkah lakunya tidak luput dari mata hitam Sasuke.

"Nah! Selesai!" Shion menyerahkan kertasnya kepada Sakura.

Mata bulat Sakura meneliti gambar milik Shion, seperti seorang guru TK yang memeriksa gambar milik muridnya.

"Tidak terlalu rumit, akan saya buatkan dan diantar saat hari pernikahan kalian," senyum Sakura.

Shion bangkit dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan canggung ketika emeraldnya menatap onyx milik Sasuke. Ada perasaan sesak yang melanda hatinya ketika dia menatap mata Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kami segera pulang, Sakura-san." Shion mengamit lengan Sasuke, "Ayo sayang."

Sasuke kembali melirik Sakura sebelum Shion menarik tangannya pergi menjauh.

Sepertinya Kami-sama memang tidak ingin dia berpisah dengan Sakura. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Sakura kembali ke pelukannya dan bayi yang sedang di kandung oleh Sakura. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan.

oOo

Sakura mengunci pintu tokonya dan merapatkan jaketnya. Udara sedang dingin-dinginnya dan dia harus selalu pulang malam karena ramainya pelanggan. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari taksi yang masih lewat di dekat toko rotinya.

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Matanya membulat ketika si pemilik mobil keluar dari mobilnya.

"S-Sasuke?" bisik Sakura.

"Aku antarkan pulang."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan mundur ke belakang.

"Jangan dekati aku!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Wanita itu memintanya untuk tidak mendekatinya? Separah itukah dosa yang telah dia lakukan?

"Sakura, aku ingin minta maaf," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu. Kamu telah menghancurkan kepercayaanku, kamu telah menghancurkan semuanya!"

"Aku tahu, biarkan aku menebus semuanya."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan, keparat!" maki Sakura, "Kamu hanya ingin anak ini! Kamu menuduhku sebagai wanita matrealistis! Sekarang kamu datang untuk minta maaf?! Omong kosong, Uchiha!"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah si brengsek itu! Dia tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya!

oOo

Sakura terbangun ketika jam sudah menunjukkan tujuh pagi. Toko rotinya di buka satu jam lagi dan rasanya malas untuk berangkat ke toko. Tangannya meraih ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan untuk Ayame agar dia yang mengelola toko hari ini. Dia sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana sekarang.

Sakura mengusap perutnya dengan lembut.

"Mama tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu, sayang."

Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaian dengan yang lebih nyaman, dirinya segera menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Sebagai mantan dokter, dia haruslah menjaga makanan saat sedang hamil. Jika saja dia salah makan, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada anaknya.

'Ting tong..'

Sakura meletakan telur mata sapi yang dibuatnya ketika mendengar suara bel dibunyikan. Melepaskan apronnya, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Hn."

Sakura terkejut bukan main melihat siapa yang berkunjung ke apartemennya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Pria itu segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu Sakura.

"Keluar dari apartemenku, brengsek!"

"Jaga bicaramu kepada calon suamimu, Sakura."

"Aku tidak sudi menikah denganmu!" cibir Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Matanya menatap apartemen kecil milik Sakura. Bukankah Sakura adalah seorang dokter? Kenapa dia malah menyewa apartemen yang kecil seperti ini?

"Hn."

"Pergi dari sini, sialan!"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya. Setelah pria itu memperkosanya, merebut keperawanannya secara paksa, pria itu masih bertanya apa yang terjadi? Dimana otak jenius milik para Uchiha itu.

"Kenapa kamu tinggal di apartemen kecil seperti ini?"

"Kamu masih bertanya seperti itu! semua ini salahmu, Uchiha!" Sakura sedikit terisak saat membentak Sasuke. Ugh.. moodnya saat hamil memang berubah-ubah.

"Aku harus pindah ke Osaka dan keluar dari pekerjaanku sebagai dokter. Aku tidak kuat jika harus mendengar gunjingan-gunjingan tentang kehamilanku ini. Aku bahkan hampir menggugurkannya saat itu!"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Sakura yang menangis sesenggrukan.

"Maafkan aku."

oOo

Sakura menarik nafas panjang setelah Sasuke pergi dari apartemennya. Itu juga karena kekeras kepalaannya yang mengusir Sasuke pergi keluar apartemennya.

Baru saja dia menutup pintu apartemennya, lagi-lagi belnya sudah berbunyi. Namun, kali ini bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang datang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan ketika melihat dua orang pemuda berdiri di depan apartemennya.

"Kami diperintahkan oleh Sasuke-sama untuk memindahkan semua barang-barang anda ke apartemen yang baru."

Sakura menggeram lemah. Pria itu memang suka seenaknya sendiri. Tangannya segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon pria brengsek itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!"

Diseberang sana, Sasuke terkekeh.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan fasilitas untuk anakku tumbuh nanti. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kalian tinggal di apartemen kecil seperti itu."

"Enyahlah, Uchiha!"

"Aku mencintaimu, nyonya Uchiha."

Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan emosi mencapai ubun-ubun. Dasar Uchiha brengsek!

oOo

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Apartemen barunya memang megah dan mewah, tapi ini semua menggunakan uang dari Uchiha menyebalkan itu!

Turun dari ranjang, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Ponselnya yang dia letakan di meja makan bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 **Siapkan dirimu, nyonya Uchiha. Aku akan menjemputmu. –US.**

"Brengsek!"

.

.

Sasuke menjemputnya setengah jam kemudian. Sakura benar-benar membenci pemuda itu.

"Ayo ikut aku."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Jangan protes! Kamu bisa menyakiti anak kita!"

"Anak kita?" Sakura berujar dengan getir, "Apakah kamu tidak menyadari dengan apa yang kamu perbuat? Kamu mengatakannya anak kita?"

"Aku tahu adalah lelaki paling brengsek sedunia! Biarkan aku menebus semuanya! Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya! Aku tahu ini tidak mudah untuk kamu terima, tapi aku hanya ingin berada di sampingmu. Demi Tuhan, Sakura! Aku tidak bisa hidup! Setelah aku memperkosamu, aku mengakui semua dosaku di hadapan keluargaku! Jangan siksa aku lagi, Sakura!"

Sakura menundukan kepalanya dan kembali terisak. Dia ingin memaki-maki Sasuke, tapi dia tidak bisa. Meskipun keperawanannya diambil secara paksa, dirinya harus menerima cacian karena kehamilannya. Dirinya tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Sasuke. Katakanlah dia adalah wanita yang paling bodoh. Ya, dia memang bodoh karena selalu tunduk oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hikss.. kau.. hiks.. aku..tidak bisa membencimu.. hikss.. perasaan ini.. hiks.. terlalu kuat.."

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku, Sakura. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kamu tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, saat itu aku sedang gelap mata. Sekarang, biarkan aku bertanggung jawab."

oOo

Keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Miko mengadakan sebuah jamuan makan siang di kediaman Uchiha. Shion tak henti-hentinya memasang senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Dimana bocah tengil itu?" tanya Madara, "Dia tidak melupakan jamuan makan siang ini, bukan?"

"Sasuke bilang sedang ada urusan dan sedang dalam perjalanan," ucap Itachi.

"Dia memang sibuk, kakek." Shion mencoba tersenyum.

Madara menarik nafas panjang dan meneguk anggurnya. Dia jadi teringat dengan gadis berambut merah muda yang ceria dan mampu membuat keluarga yang kaku ini menjadi hidup. Ini semua karena kesalahan cucunya yang kurang ajar itu, jika saja cucunya itu tidak melakukan kesalahan seperti itu. Gadis itu pasti akan duduk di meja makan ini bersama mereka.

"Tadaima."

Mikoto segera bangkit setelah mendengar suara putra bungsunya itu.

"Okaerinasai, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menatap datar semua orang yang berkumpul di rumahnya. Dia menatap wajah ibunya.

"Ibu, aku membawa seseorang."

Mikoto tidak bisa menahan pekikannya ketika melihat Sakura muncul. Ibu dengan dua orang putra itu langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Putriku... kamu kemana saja, nak?" bisik Mikoto.

Sakura membalas pelukan Mikoto dan tersenyum. Dia selalu suka dengan Mikoto yang selalu bersikap lembut dan keibuan.

"Banyak yang terjadi, bibi."

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura dengan seksama.

"Kamu hamil? Apakah itu anak.. anak..." Mikoto tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terlalu shock.

"Ya, ini anaknya." Sakura menundukan wajahnya.

"Sakura-san? Apa yang dia lakukan disini, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Shion menatap Sasuke.

"Hn, pernikahan kita batal."

"A-apa?!" Shion terkejut bukan main, "Apa-apaan ini, Sasuke-kun! Jangan bercanda!"

"Hn, aku tidak bercanda."

"Madara-sama! Cucu anda tidak bisa melakukan hal ini! Kami akan membatalkan kontrak kerja sama jika cucu anda membatalkan pernikahan ini!" tuan Miko menatap Madara.

"Dia bisa melakukan apapun karena dia pemilik saham terbesar di Uchiha corp. Lagipula, membatalkan kerja sama dengan anda juga tidak akan membuat perusahaan kami bangkrut," ucap Madara.

Dari awal, Madara memang tidak berniat untuk menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Shion. Dia hanya ingin melihat, sampai manakah cucunya itu mampu bertahan.

"Anda tidak bisa melakukan ini!" Shion berteriak dengan histeris.

"Kamu sudah mendengar apa yang dikatakan putraku, bukan? Dia membatalkan pernikahan kalian," ucap Mikoto.

Shion tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan berlari keluar dari kediaman Uchiha.

"Kami tidak akan diam saja! kami akan membalas perbuatan kalian!" ancam tuan Miko.

Madara meneguk anggurnya.

"Kami menunggunya."

Mikoto memandang Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Maafkan Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan. Dia memang lelaki bodoh yang menyebalkan!" ucap Mikoto.

"Tidak apa, bibi." Senyum Sakura.

Madara bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Sakura dengan senyum.

"Sudah di putuskan. Cucu bodoh ini harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Kalian harus menikah secepatnya."

oOo

 **4 tahun kemudian..**

Seorang gadis kecil dengan kacamata berframe merah berlari memasuki kediaman Uchiha yang megah. Dirinya segera memeluk seorang pria tua yang menyambutnya.

"Sarada-chan!"

Mikoto keluar dari dalam dan menatap Sarada yang berada di gendongan Madara.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Madara.

"Baik, kek." Sarada menjawab dengan ekspresi milik Sasuke.

"Dia memang mirip dengan baka otouto itu." kini Itachi yang muncul.

"Hn, jaga bicaramu. Baka aniki."

Sasuke muncul bersama Sakura dengan perut yang membuncit.

"Kakek! Aku ingin main kuda-kudaan," rengek Sarada.

"Hn. Ayo kita masuk."

Sakura tersenyum ketika Sarada begitu dimanjakan dalam keluarga Uchiha ini. Meski dia harus kehilangan keperawanannya secara paksa, tapi dia bahagia bisa menjadi bagian dari Uchiha. Keluarga yang penuh dengan kasih sayang.

 **-Owari-**

 **Curhatan Author :**

 **Apa iniiiiiiii! -_- fict aneh yang gaje bin abal :3 entah kenapa jadi bikin fict aneh ini! Habisnya ilham muncul disaat yang tidak tepat :3 maka terbentuklah fict yang aneh abisss ini! :D Sakura tau kok, ini fict nggak ada gregetnya sama sekali! Tapi, semoga pembaca suka sama karya ini!**

 **Salam sayang,**

 **Aomine Sakura**


End file.
